1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reading apparatus which reads a document and a recording apparatus which performs recording on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In a reading apparatus which reads a document, there are a type which reads the document by loading the document on a glass surface, and a type which reads the document by loading the document on a medium loading surface and transporting the document. In addition, in a recording apparatus which performs recording on the recording medium, there is a type (a type called a multifunction machine or the like) including a reading mechanism portion (scanner) which reads the document, above a recording mechanism portion that performs the recording on the recording medium.
In addition, in the recording apparatus, similar to JP-A-2014-096717 and JP-A-2013-228540, a configuration in which a near field communication (NFC) is performed, is employed. Furthermore, the near field communication is a near field type wireless communication, and a communication area is approximately several centimeters to 1 meter. A user uses the near field communication, and for example, sets the recording apparatus, or transfers image data to the recording apparatus from a portable terminal, and additionally, print-out or the like is performed.
It is preferable that a substrate (near field communication substrate) including an antenna which is used in the near field communication be provided in the reading apparatus and on an upper surface of the reading apparatus from the viewpoint of operability of the user in the recording apparatus.